


I Don't Want To (Want You)

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep09 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hallucinations, Internal Monologue, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was upset, at first, but ultimately he didn’t act upon it because he knew it was…temporary, Stiles explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To (Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This...is....dirty.  
> Dirty with sex and blood, and yeah.  
> I have no idea where this came from, and the 'blood' warning I put in the tags is animal blood - not human blood.
> 
> Read at your own discretion?
> 
> Un-beta'd & spoilers for ep 9 of season 2.

It doesn’t bother Scott so much when Jackson’s tongue is in Allison’s mouth. It should, a lot more than it did, but it doesn’t. He even dreams about it a few times, not feeling completely distressed over it when he wakes up. He asked Stiles about it, and Stiles had made fun at first saying how _Scott is kinky and into threesomes_ – which they both know isn’t true – but he’d taken it seriously afterward.

 

\---

 

No more than a few pages of research later and Stiles is convinced Scott’s wolf respects Jackson’s strength enough to want to ‘share’ his mate with the Kanima. Werewolves are naturally possessive, but they become angry only when someone threatens to take their mate away. Scott was upset, at first, but ultimately he didn’t act upon it because he knew it was…temporary, Stiles explains.

That makes more sense than the alternative – Scott wanting Jackson to have Allison.

 

\---

 

Scott’s in the woods when the vision of it returns to him. He runs faster, trying to push it out with physical exertion. But the vile image of the Kanima’s tongue, slippery and long, trailing across Allison’s collarbone, makes Scott shift without him noticing.

By the time Scott’s lying sweaty and covered in blood on a pile of animal remains, he begins to feel his heart rate slowing. He falls asleep where he is, pool of blood underneath him, trees all around him.

 

\---

 

Jackson is there again. He’s kissing Allison, biting into her neck hard enough to make Scott worry about her being turned, and yet he makes no move to stop Jackson. He watches with sick fascination, appreciation even. And Jackson smirks, eyes piercingly blue when they meet Scott’s, his teeth blinding when his smile stretches across his face.

Scott has to cover his eyes.

When Scott opens them, Jackson is kneeling in front of him, undoing Scott’s pants. Allison is pressed to Scott’s back, kissing the nape of his neck, whispering into his ear about all the things Jackson plans to do with the couple.

 

\---

 

Scott wakes covered in animal blood and _hard_. Still, he can’t find the anger he thought would be around. As he sits up, trying to wipe the blood away, he finds his hand wrapping around his length, using the evidence of his kill to slide against his cock.

It’s disgusting. Scott knows that. Even a werewolf born into this world – someone like Derek – would be appalled by this behaviour.

It only makes Scott harder, so he jerks faster. His eyes are slipping shut before he realizes, and Jackson is there, on his knees, drawing Scott’s cock between his lips with practiced movements. Allison kisses Scott’s shoulders, slides her hands down his back and squeezes his ass, urging him further down Jackson’s throat.  
“He can take it, trust me,” she whispers.

Scott’s eyes snap open just in time to see his hand soiled in blood and come. It’s almost nauseating, but not quite.

Instead, Scott finds himself wondering if maybe Stiles’s first theory wasn’t the _right_ one. Maybe he secretly wants both Allison and Jackson to himself. Maybe he wants them both in his bed, touching him, touching each other, naked and covered in his scent.

 

Scott’s chest tightens when he looks down.

That his cock is hard again so quickly is answer enough for him. Stiles will never let him hear the end of this.

 

-End


End file.
